pepsicola love
by JohnEggburito
Summary: (This is my first homestuck fanfiction and my first fanfiction on a website. It will be updated at a certain speed, or faster if upon request.) Dave suprisses John by visiting him, but can his best bro contain his feelings or will it all just poor out? DavexJohn in processes


I sat perched upon the edge of my bed with a casual morning strech and yawn. Not moments the sun had finaly hit my eyes and made me wake up more tired than when I went to bed. I stood up streching once more, I noticed I had a pester from god knows who. 50$ it's Dave pestering me about either applejuice or his 'sick beats'. I decided to ignore it for the time being and shuffled my way to the dresser, not 5 feet away. I grabed a fresh pair of clothes and reached into the towel closet out side my door, grabbing a towel and sulking back into my room. I decided to check the pester before dave got his panties all up in an 'ironic' bunch. I sat down opening the pesterlog.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:55 am -

TG: yo bro, I got a supprise for you. you know how we've always wanted to see eachother? well, I snaged some cash from bro and bought myself a plane ticket to come see you. cool right?

TG: bro?

TG: yo, john, you there?

TG: john?

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceced pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 10:15 am -

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:30am

EB: sorry I hadn't replyed sooner, I was still asleep

TG: oh okay then. well are you happy?

EB: I guess, well, I have to go. I have to take a shower, I smell awfull

TG: ok bro, see you when you get back

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceced pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:35am -

I stood up from my computer, gathering my shit once more and shuffeling my way to the bathroom. I hadn't even picked up my feet, the weight of the world was falling upon my eyes. I made it to the bathroom supprisingly, without dying. I jiggled the doorknob, not bothering to knock. It was locked, so I mustered up the strength to lift my arm above my head and knock on the door.

"Dad? Are you in there?" This was the last thing I hoped for. An encounter with him. There was silence and I proceded to call to him once more.

"Dad? Hello?" I pounded on the door and a shot of fear went through me. I backed up and body slammed the door down. No one was there.

The window sat perched open, and a cake box sitting on the counter. My eyes quickly zoomed to the logo on the box. "Better Crocker" I spit out the witches name in disqest as I throw the box out the open window. I closed the door and attempted to lock it, saddly, the lock was busted. I sighed and just closed the door. Dad's out of the house so it's not like anyones gonna walk in on me anyway. I started the shower and stripped down. The hot water was nice, I haven't showered in quite some time because I've been so damn busy. Not 20 minutes later I step out of the shower and turn off the water, I hear my computer going nuts in the other room. I grab my fresh pair of clothes while wraping my towel around me and ventured into the next room. I stood at the computer this time around, stareing at the moniter to see Dave had pestered me not but another thousand times. I clicked open the pester log once more.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:50am-

TG: sorry bro, i know you're in the shower, but i have to go catch the flight, so yeah.

TG: the plane probably has wifi so i'll most likely pester you when i can from there

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceced pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:00am-

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:15am-

TG: yeah so i'm waiting to board the plane, are you out of the shower bro?

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceced pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:20am-

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:30am-

EB: Thanks for blowing up my compuer. I just got out of the shower, i'm not even dressed because my computer was flipping so much shit.

TG: well what ever, i'm about to board the plane. what's up?

EB: oh nothing other than the fact i'm dripping wet, as if i'm a shower myself, so thanks for that

TG: oh you'll get over it, so quit complaining

EB: i feel like i should remove my towel and video tape myself windmilling and send it to you as revenge!

TG: awwww sick bro

TG: i don't want to fucking see that

TG: that's as bad as fucking nick cage

TG: or my arm being elbow deep in puppet ass

TG: the point is, fuck that shit.

EB: HAHAHAHAH VERY FUCKING FUNNY DAVE. now let me towel off and get dressed

TG: ok, ok, fine

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceced pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:50am-

I walked away from the computer, setting my clothes down on my bed. As I toweld off I began to grip the current situation. My cheeks bloomed red like a rose in summer as I thought more and more about seeing him. As I finally slipped my shirt on and combed my hair I made my way down stairs. I gaged the entire way through because of all the harlequinn surrounding me. Stalking me with there eyes, I could feel it peircing into my soul. I stumbled into the kitchen, my stomach yelling at me like "fucking feed me!" I opened my fridge. Nothing but eggs, milk and butter. Wait. I peered further an dfound an un-opend container of apple juice. "Better save this for Dave" I thought, putting it back. I shut the fridge door and walked over to the counter, nothing but empty cake boxes. I sighed and hit them all to the floor angerly. I opened the cubbord doors, all that was in here, was FULL cake boxes. I slammed the doors shut in disquset. I'll just pester Dave to bring some food by. Maybe he'll bring gusheres if he know I had apple juice for him.

I ran back upstairs ploping down at my computer, opening up the log to pester Dave for the first time.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:20am-

EB: hey i'm back

EB: so when you land, on your way here can you pick me up some food? all I have is cake mix and cakes

TG: whats in it for me?

EB: un-opend bottle of apple juice

TG: oh hell yes I am so in

TG: do you know how great applejuice is?

TG: greatist fucking thing ever

TG: it's like, everything i love in the world, in one drink

TG: it's better than nick cage, that's for sure

EB: oh shut up

EB: we both know cage is better than you, i mean really, have you seen him in Ghost Rider? That instantly makes him bad ass

TG: well keep that attitude up, and no food for you

EB: oh, geez, i am SO sorry then

TG: good. I'll be there within 3 hours, for now, i want sleep. see you soon.

EB: okay sleep well

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceced pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:50am -

I face palmed harder than any man before. "Sleep well" what is wrong with me? I hope it didn't give it away. I floped on my bed, burring my face in my hands.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID" I shouted at myself, hitting myself repeditly in the head. What the hell was I thinking? It probably did give it away. I sighed and sat back up. I stared at my favroite poster for a good long while, then I got up and walked to it. I stood there for a minute basking in its glow. I began smiling as I walked out of my room. It was a mix of happyness from thinking of Dave, and of staring and getting good feeling from the poster. I stood in my hallway, not knowing quite what to do. When I went to step down the stairs my socks made me slip. Crashing down the stairs, the next tthing I knew it, I was passed out.

"John?" there was a non-familar voice calling my name "John?! are you okay? John... please awnswer me" My eyes opened to a blonde guy with shades on stairing down at me. He began smiling when my eyes opend.

"Dave? Dave is-is that you?" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Woah eggdurp, c'mon." He pushed me away and held up a bag "I brought food" he smiled again and offered me a hand to help me up after he rose. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I stood to his chest level.

"Why-Why are you so tall?" this was the first time we've seen eachother, and THIS is what I say. God I am so stupid.

"Well, it PROBABLY has to do with the face that bro is so tall" He chuckled while spitting that out. "C'mon, let's eat" He smiled and held me up while we walked to the couch.

I put my hand to the back of my head. Small amounts of dryed blood came back on my finger tips. I began shaking but it abruptly stoped after realizing there was nothing wrong. I opened my container of food and began eatting as I turned on the TV, pondering what to watch, glancing at Dave every once and a while to see if what I pick is okay with him.


End file.
